


Confrontation

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva runs into an old, unwelcome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Minerva stepped out of the Council Chambers, crestfallen at having failed to receive the aid Bruma needed. At least there was some slight that the nobility would render aid but Minerva somewhat doubted it. Still she remembered to be as gracious as possible towards someone as important as Chancellor Ocato and gave him a respectful nod. “Thank you for your assistance, Chancellor. Gods willing the ruling counties will listen.”

The Potentate looked somewhat contrite even through the immense worry that furrowed his brow. “I do wish I were able to help you further, but…the Legion is spread thin as it is.”

“I understand. Farewell.”

She turned to walk out the massive palace doors but stopped mid-step upon seeing the imposing figure passing through them. All the blood seemed to rush out of her body, leaving her cold and weakened as she stared at Adamus Phillida’s face.

It had been months since she last saw him in the city’s prison, his smirk gloating as they informed her that her home had been confiscated even as they granted her freedom. She had sworn to do everything possible to take back what was hers, but that had been in another time. Now that seemed so unimportant.

Yet the very sight of him had made Minerva want to shrink back as if she were still chained to an interrogation chair, cringing against his next blow. He looked utterly shocked to see her there, and looked to Ocato in confusion.

The elf exclaimed, “Ah, Captain Phillida! Here about your pension, I assume?”

The older man nodded slowly, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of Minerva’s Kvatch colors. “Yes…I am…”

 _Pension?_  Then he was retiring. The old man was retiring after so long…It made Minerva want to kick something, hard, even with her muscles half-locked with terror.

Ocato pointed to her and graciously said to Phillida, “Allow me to present Bladesister Minerva Saturnius. Because of her efforts, the Ruby Throne will not sit empty for much longer.”

The look of incredulity on Phillida’s face was so priceless it shook Minerva out of her frozen state. She told herself he could do nothing to her, and now fury was all she felt. “I’m well-acquainted with the Captain,” she said, keeping her voice level by mere chance. She gave him a smile and said coolly, “Congratulations on your retirement, Captain Phillida. I hope you know that the Blades appreciate all of your hard work. Please excuse me.”

She brushed past him, just catching how his arm gave a tiny tremble of rage. How amusing would it be if he became apoplectic in front of Chancellor Ocato?

Once she was outside the doors, Minerva shakily let out her breath and tried to remember that her personal feud with Phillida meant nothing in the face of the Oblivion gates sprouting all over Tamriel. She touched the corner of her mouth, telling herself that nothing remained of his beatings, and that she now spoke with the Emperor’s voice while his name would likely fade into nothingness.

It helped but a little.


End file.
